Kouga's Unlikely Slave (begins)
by tigeraangel
Summary: A re (co-written) version of the original story. Kouga purchases a new slave and gets more then he expected (or bargained) for.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everyone it's me Tigeraangel. I looked at my reviews at my old story of "Kouga's Unlikely Slave" and it seems like it was a very rough first draft. It made me think that I need to re-write my work. So, this is the same plot, but I made it so much better thanks to my "co-writer", also my partner. My thoughts and his greatness of putting it all into a great story makes a better story. Here are the first two chapters of the old story rewritten. I hope you enjoy and we will be adding more later love Tigeraangel_**

**_Chapter 1_**

_It's raining again_, Kagome thought, gritting her teeth. _Climbing out of this stupid pit is hard enough without the rain_. She persevered, climbing rung after rung out of the streaming well. _My school suit will be ruined. AGAIN. _She really shouldn't be worried about this climb. She has done it dozens of times. The chaos of the jewel shards were _years_ behind her. Well… two to be exact. She had become rebellious in her later years. Well, later teenage years. Neon streaks now wound their way through her hair. Her school uniform was only from convenience. On her outings with her friends, mesh was the more popular fashion.

All of her time had not been spent in vain though. She had focused her thoughts. Her powers now came naturally to her. What took minutes of concentration now took an idle thought. Her training also had not gone to waste. People in the modern world thought she was entertaining a hobby. Sword training had become a plaything in the modern age. If they had known how many demons she had (in terror) slain, they would understand the earnest nature of her training. Hesitating or slipping with a sword in the modern world earned you a bruise. Hesitating with a sword in this age means death.

_Finally,_ she thought (and muttered) as she crested the well. She was ecstatic though. She had abandoned her studies, failed miserably at school, and her prospects in the modern world weren't… fantastic. Technically she was still going to school. It wasn't a prestigious one, any prospect of being a master scholar were long gone. It didn't matter anymore. She was with her friends. She was with her _family_.

There were still objects of power to find of course. The jewel shards were all found. The idea though, that there was only _one_ artefact, was ridiculous. As if there was only one powerful artefact in the entire world. Where there was power, there was corruption, and power in this world seemed limitless. Objects that once held a holy grace were being defiled in demonic hands. It still happened. It was a wonder that the feudal era ever evolved into our magic-less world.

_In some ways it is tragic_, Kagome thought. _Although in many ways, it is SO much better_. She had never been attacked by a flying demonic pterodactyl waiting for the bus. _I shouldn't get so wrapped up in thoughts_, Kagome thought, as her thoughts distracted her from the men about to bludgeon her over the head. A confused _what_, followed a flash of light, and darkness.

Kagome woke up in a blurred darkness, and immediately felt like throwing up. _They never mention this about unconsciousness_. The nausea was overwhelming. Lights whirled around her in a sickening fashion. _Can I go once without having to be rescued? _Kagome thought, shuddering. Then she noticed her clothes. _What happened to my clothes?_ She was dressed in rags. In a detached fashion, she was happy. Why would they undress her, only to change her clothes? Did her clothes have a certain value? It, at least, suggested that they were willing to give her some modesty. People who gave her modesty are not usually willing to do anything worse.

She heard a hoarse coughing behind her. She looked behind her and started dry heaving instead. All she could think about is how bad an idea it was to move her head. She groaned and rolled away from the source of the coughing. She only managed to move her head into a position to see the person. What she took for coughing was an extremely dry laughter.

"It took you a while to wake. We were worried we had killed you". _Well that's a lovely thought._ Kagome wondered idly if death wasn't better than the world constantly spinning. Not seriously of course, she had been in this situation several times. _Too many times_. "Slavery will suit you", the grinning figure said. Kagome coughed weakly. "Until I get rescued at least." Kagome immediately regretted her words. For one, she was tired of being constantly in a position to be rescued. For another, she received a large leather boot to the head. Her world exploded in pain.

"First lesson to be learned, don't talk back. We try not to kill our slaves, but it is no large loss if we do". He leaned in and leered. "Besides, beauties like you are useful for _so_ much". He leaned in and ripped off Kagome's shirt. "The first thing you will learn, clothes are a _luxury_. There is only one scrap of clothing you will always wear". He shuffled out of Kagome's sight, and rustling was heard in the background. Before Kagome could react, a rough leather clasp was wrapped around her throat. "This is your collar. It is to remind you that you are an _animal_. You are only here to please us. If you please us well, you can live as a favoured dog does. If you do not please us, you will be kicked like a dog. Pain will become your master. If you do well enough, you can enjoy pleasuring your master. If not, agony will be your only friend. You will _wish_ for death."

The world spun as the man dragged her, by her new collar, to the wall. She scraped herself in several places. She was too disoriented to even cover her exposed breasts. She felt the steel links chained to her collar, and heard the coughing laughter as he trudged away. She felt nausea, fear and pain. She had never been treated this way before. Nobody was there to see her tears tear paths through the dirt on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter II  
_**

Kagome got used to gruel. It was the highlight of her day. They watered her. They exercised her. "Don't want you to look too skinny", they said. It was not a phrase said to a person, it was a phrase they would use for a favoured pet. Her weight, food and disposition were monitored. Not in a clinical fashion, bandits don't care about a balanced diet. They do, however, care very much about their investment.

She had been locked there for months. Several months. There was one saving face for her treatment. During her dazed mumbles, she mentioned that she was "untouched". They, thankfully, took it to mean she was a virgin. Apparently virgins are worth _much_ more on the slave market. Also because of that, she was protected after fashion. A luxury not afforded to some of the other slaves. She could hear them from her enclosure. Not a cage, a cage is afforded only to prisoners. The enclosure was her kennel.

She could hear the other women. For some of the newer arrivals, you could hear their hysterical screams. Sometimes it rose to a fever pitch when a man entered them. It was horrifying, especially knowing that many of them were held down by their collars. Face down based on the muffles. What was even more terrifying were the kennels on the right of her. She could hear the females (not women, as the bandits forcefully reiterated). On the left side, it was horror, humiliation and disbelief. On the right side, it was pleasure. The pleasure of someone who is just happy to please their master. The pleasure of an inferior animal being graced by the favour of their superior. This place does not sell slaves, it also trains them. Kagome felt sick just thinking of the process.

It didn't mean she was not harassed though. The third night from when she was captured, she was approached. No, approached was the wrong word. She was _assaulted_. A man too heavy into his drinks stumbled into Kagome's room. She still felt faintly nauseous from her blow (_blows_) to the head. He might have thought he was in the neighbouring kennels, full of women who are free game for any bandit who would like to enter. Kagome expected him to come and provide some food. He instead leaned down and grabbed Kagome by her hair. She could _feel_ his stained breath on her face.

Kagome struggled and shrieked, but it was lost in the din of the surrounding kennels. He held her hair back and dragged her hips into a four-legged position. He leaned in behind her. "Squeal, bitch," he slurred into her ear. She could feel his member scraping the side of her thigh.

Maybe he expected one of the women who were pacified. What he did not expect was the heel that Kagome drove into his undercarriage. The shriek that he let go was just as high pitched as the slaves from the leftmost kennels. It, like Kagome's shriek, was lost in the din. He stumbled back, clutching his package. He threw up in the corner of the enclosure. Whether from the alcohol, or the retaliation, Kagome did not know. Probably a combination of both.

He spent several minutes recovering. Kagome shrieked for help, but nobody could hear her. She could not reach the man, and she could not escape. She was trapped, and waiting for the inevitable retribution. The man started gaining his senses, slowly regaining his feet. He sighted Kagome. Kagome could see murder in his eyes. He no longer cared about being satisfied, even if he was capable. All he wanted to see was a dead woman. A knife glittered in his left hand as he advanced. Kagome could see his face, distorted into madness by the torchlight from his left.

The torchlight coming from the patrolling guard. _Oh god, there's two of them_ Kagome thought. To her surprise though, the guard swung the torch – directly into the bandit's temple. His hair catches alight and he starts screaming in agony. The guard, exasperatedly, shoves his head into Kagome's watering bucket. A sharp hiss is heard, and the bandit tries to raise his head out of the bucket. A firm hand from the guard holds him in the water instead. The bandit starts flailing about and strikes the wall, bruising his hand. This goes on for half a minute, and finally the guard raises his head.

The bandit starts gasping for air. He is no longer glaring for murder, he is shocked from his near drowning experience. The guard leaves the bandit coughing on the ground for a good thirty seconds. The guard finally raises the bandit's sodden head off the ground. "The leader says this one is of limits", he growls into the bandit's ear. He drags the bandit by his head back outside of the enclosure.

_Three months ago_. Had it been three months? The scratchings she had made on the wall said it has been. The scratchings are hidden behind the watering bucket. If the guards saw it, she would surely be punished. She didn't even know if they were accurate, she could not tell night and day around here.

She was about to place the watering bucket in front of her scratchings when the guard walked in. Kagome panicked. She did not know what to do, her writings were in plain sight. There was nothing incriminating, but the writing itself was enough. She involuntarily cringed, thinking of the beating (nothing permanent, don't want to hurt the product). The guard glanced at her writings, and grunted. "You are lucky dog, I would have beaten you for that". The chain links were unlocked from the wall. The guard noticed her shock and anticipation. "Don't get excited. Clients have arrived. It is time to earn your keep, dog".


	3. Chapter 3

The guard led her by the hair out into the blinding light. The light stung her eyes and she walked to the outdoor kennel nearly blind. It took a while for Kagome's eyes to adjust, having nothing but a single torch for company over three months. She was in a kennel surrounded by dozens of women. Most had a vacant or enraptured look to them.

Kagome nudged the naked women next to her. "Why are we here?" She did not expect the elbow to her midriff, which put her on her knees. "Dog's do not talk". She looked around for who said it, and realized it came from the woman she had just nudged. She could not believe that she was cut off – and _hit_ – by a person who (if anything) was younger then _she_ was.

Despair welled up; how could these women be so slavishly devoted to the people who treated them so horribly? That despair quickly was drowned out by an indignant anger. How _dare_ she. All Kagome wanted was to talk to someone! She wound back her arm for her retaliation, and suddenly lurched back against the side of the cage. A guard had caught her arm through the bars.

Kagome was terrified. She was trapped by the guard. The guard merely laughed. "Come on now, we have a hard enough time stopping us from damaging the merchandise. Can't have the merchandise damaging _each other_". He let go, and Kagome sprawled on the ground. Nobody caught her, most looked terrified that she had even spoke up at all. "Any other time you would pay for that. The spectators enjoy it though, I will let it go this time".

Kagome looked behind her, and saw a crowd of people watching in the daylight. People might have been the wrong word. Many had too many arms, or too many eyes, or appendages appearing from where they shouldn't. A couple towered over the crowd, twice as large then even the tallest human. This was not a human crowd.

Kagome was mortified. She had spent her time in the kennels naked more often than not, and had after a fashion gotten used to it. To be seen though, to be _ogled by_ this crowd, was more then she could bear. She turned beet red and tried to cover herself. The guard laughed even harder. "Would you look at that, she turns red _everywhere_."

In the three months she was held captive, she managed to keep her composure. She cried only when the guards could not see it. She kept silent and only gave ground when the alternative meant beatings, or torture or death. This though, this was too much. To be so casually perused by hundreds of monstrosities, to be visually weighed up as if she was a sack of grain. Many of them didn't even seem to notice she was a woman. Then again, many of them obviously did.

Kagome started sniffling, and finally started crying in the middle of the cage. The guard seemed to enjoy it. "People pay more for the innocent type, you know". He leaned in. "That is what we are selling you as, by the way. If you think you will get out of this as anything less than a sex slave, you have another thing coming. People don't buy virgins for their character. They buy them because they love to see innocence, and _crush it_. He chuckled to himself.

"You actually thought you were being treated nicely for these three months." Kagome thought nothing of the type. She knew how much worse some of the others had it though. "We didn't protect you for your sake, we protected you because you fetch a higher price. Virgins are worth double on the market. _Triple_ if we are lucky. We don't care what happens to you afterwards, but I can say right now, a virgin's life isn't pretty."

"If you are lucky, you will be part of a harem. If you are unlucky, you will be a sacrifice. If you are very unlucky, you will be used until you only _live_ to be used, _then_ sacrificed. You will beg to be fucked, and when you think you can finally come to terms with your miserable life, you will be thrown onto an altar and bled dry so a demon can get marginally more power." Kagome's tears dried up. Her anger at the women around her kindled into an inferno of rage at this guard. She promised to herself, she would see this man brought to justice. _No_. He deserved more then justice. She would see this man dead.

The guard looked disappointed at her reaction. He expected her to be broken. He did not expect her to glare daggers into him. "Don't blame me, princess, I'm just doing my job. Well, you can blame me a little, I _love_ this job. My own quarters, all the women and drink I want, and plenty of money to spend on whatever I like." He smirked at Kagome. "Do you know what I did before my village was destroyed and I moved to slavery?" He paused for Kagome to ask what. Kagome did not say a word. The guard continued anyway.

"I was on a ranch. I used to break wild horses to be sold. I enjoyed the work. I enjoyed working with horses, though I hated the dumb beasts. I loved taking a horse that kicked at everyone who came close to it, and breaking it for anyone to have a ride. It amazed me how similar my slaving job is. I don't enjoy bringing pain to you. I _do_ enjoy breaking you." His grin turned sinister. "And the riding is _so_ much more fun".

A bell rang out in the courtyard. The gathered crowd stopped their chatting (or growling in some circumstances) and turned to the stage erected to the side of the kennel. The lead bandit took the stage. Kagome gasped. The lead bandit was a _woman_. Kagome could not believe it. How could a woman do such monstrous things to her captors? Kagome looked at the guard, and saw fear in his eyes. Not of Kagome, of the woman on the stage. Kagome had her answer. She could do what those monstrous things, because she was a worse monster then any bandit in the camp.

Some of the demons chuffed and laughed at the audacity of this woman to take the stage in front of them. Some of them. Some of the others, who had been here before, knew better. The others knew better shortly afterwards. A laughing ogre in the front of the crowd was cut short when an unnaturally sharp whip sheared his leg off. With the exception of the ogre's screams, the crowd turned dead silent.

"For those of you who have not been here before, understand that my auctions are civil. You will get a view of each of the slaves, name your bids, and whoever wins gets the slave. Once the slave leaves my sight, she is yours to do what you like with. I will not tolerate violence, I will not tolerate fights. I _especially _will not tolerate anyone disrespecting me. Understood?" The ogre was still screaming about his leg. The woman stepped off the stage, and laid her whip on top of the ogre's loincloth. The ogre quickly stifled his screams into small whimpers. "Excellent." The woman stepped back onto the stage. "Well, we aren't here for a fight, we are here for an auction! Let's start with our most valuable commodity. Bring up the untouched slaves, please." The guard next to Kagome hadn't lost his smirk. "That's you, kitten".


	4. Chapter 4

Being tugged by the leash, Kagome was led up to the stage set up for the auction. The bandit leader looked around expectantly, barely even glancing at Kagome. _Well that's just rude_, Kagome thought, inwardly sneering.

"Where are the others?"

The guard wilted. "Sorry Akiko, we had some... discipline problems with the trainers. It has been taken care of."

The bandit leader – _Akiko apparently, _Kagome thought – seemed to consider this for a moment. Her gaze turned arctic. Much to Kagome's delight, the guard wilted under the glare. She was surprised that there wasn't frost forming in the air. Akiko bit off a sentence, word by word. "I expect a head in front of my room tomorrow. If it isn't one of your subordinates, it will be yours." The guard stumbled back off the platform, repeatedly mumbling "yes maam".

Just like that, Akiko's gaze returned to normal. Normal being several degrees below anything resembling human warmth. She looked Kagome up and down, as someone would a piece of meat. Kagome's face slowly turned various degrees of red. "Hey-" Kagome started. She was immediately interrupted when Akiko grabbed Kagome by the nose and leaned in close. "Apparently they aren't training you well enough down there" Akiko hissed. "Listen closely. You will be quiet, and you will display your wares for any customer down there who wants to see it. If you are lucky, _very_ lucky, you might get a master who treats you like a favoured dog. I can guarantee that if you don't sell today, you will be kept here for anyone who wants to use you. The only thing keeping you _remotely_ in one piece is your value. And don't you _dare_ cry, you are such an ugly cry-er. Do not take your value away."

She spun around and started her pitch to the crowd, as though nothing had occurred. "What we have here, customers, is a rare commodity. An untouched virgin. A tough find these days." That got a couple chuckles from the crowd. "Good backside-" Akiko hurriedly gestured for Kagome to do a twirl, which she shamefully did. "Nice figure, good for any rituals you like, or for personal use if you prefer. Young, but not too young." The still howling ogre undercut her pitch, and she gestured to another guard to drag the ogre away. "Bidding starts at two mid-strength artifacts."

_Artifacts?_ Kagome had no idea what that meant. A particularly sweaty frog-demon at the front piped up "A strength band and a partial invisibility ring". _Oh, of course_. These were demons, they didn't use currency. The only items of value were items of power. There was a complete silence beyond that, and Kagome's stomach dropped. _Oh no, not a frog demon_. Suddenly though, the crowd joined in and bids started flowing.

"Three power bands." "A single ring of complete invisibility." "A short-range teleport wand." Kagome was bewildered. How could anyone keep track of the value of these bids, and which bids were worth more then the others? Akiko seemed to be keeping a mental tally though. Clearly, she had a good idea of the value of these items. Kagome couldn't keep up, this just felt too surreal. She felt numb, as if this was happening to someone else. She could see a different life for her from every bid. Sacrificial ritual. Part of a harem. Beaten daily for amusement. Personal sex slave. She did not see a single good future for her.

To a certain extent, part of her still believed she would be rescued. Even after three months, even after being imprisoned without daylight for an eternity, she still secretly thought someone would come for her. She had been saved _so_ many times after all. On the odd occasion, she even saved herself. Reality was crashing down on her now. Nobody even knew she was here. She was about to be towed away to a new hell in moments. She felt like she was about to faint.

A new voice pierced through all the bidding. "A jewel shard". Kagome's heart stopped. _It's not possible_. The jewel was gone. It had taken _years_ to make that happen, it was not possible that someone still had a shard. It cannot happen. It _couldn't_. The crowd turned silent, ominously silent. The jewel shards were so powerful, this crowd full of demons could quickly turn into a bloodbath over that shard. Kagome could not see who made the bid, the voice had come from the back of the crowd.

This took even Akiko back. She blinked in surprise, her first human emotion yet. _Probably the only emotion that bitch has_, Kagome thought spitefully. "Really?" Akiko said. "For _her?_", earning another baleful glare from Kagome. "There hasn't been a jewel shard in over three years. I need to verify this. Up here please". A purple shard glimmered through the air, and Akiko caught it deftly. Kagome, despite an overwhelming loathing for Akiko, grudgingly admired that move. She must have a reputation for professionalism for _anybody _to trust her with a shard, let alone a demon. With the shard in her control, the crowd calmed down a bit. All eyes were trained on that purple glimmer, even Kagome's.

She pulled out a cage, with what looked like a beetle. On closer inspection, Kagome saw the beetle had _dozens_ of claws sprouting out of its back and sides. A small demon then. A _very_ small demon. With little thought, Akiko shoved the shard into the beetles back, splitting the carapace. The shard was almost as large as the beetle itself.

For ten seconds, nothing happened. The crowd was dead silent. A small whistling of the wind could be heard in the background. Then, the beetle started growing. It quickly tripled in size, breaking the cage. Quadrupled in size. Kagome wasn't sure the beetle would stop growing. The beetle suddenly was cut in two by Akiko's whip, the jewel shard clattering to the floor. She picked up the shard, smiling.

"One virgin slave sold, for a jewel shard. Congratulations, come up and claim your new plaything".


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome is led off the stage by the previous guard, and down to an empty room to the side of the stage. "Pucker up," the guard says, "some of the owners like to test drive their new slaves before they go." He says it in a distracted tone of voice, as if he was saying it simply from rote. He must be thinking about which of his employees he'll have to kill.

The guard leaves, and Kagome can hear some muffled conversation with someone on the other side of the door. Kagome lays her head against the wall, and stares at the ceiling. She knows she should be trying to escape, but how? The guard is between her and her escape, and then what? She would have to go through that bitch Akiko, a whole crowd of demons, and she still had no idea where she was. How could one naked slave, weak from months of captivity, ever hope to beat those odds?

"If you keep looking up at the ceiling like that, you're going to even make me depressed."

_What? Wait, I know that voice._ Kagome looks down at the speaker. _Well that's it. I've gone crazy._

"… Ginta?"

Ginta grins back, as if the whole situation is just a fun game.

"Ginta!"

Kagome flings herself into Ginta's arms and hugs him tightly. Ginta awkwardly hugs back.

"Keep your voice down! We aren't out of the woods yet."

Kagome nods, still hugging Ginta.

"Umm… Kagome… this hug is a bit uncomfortable for me." Ginta coughs, reddening. Kagome then realizes that she is still completely naked. She yelps and stumbles back against the wall, trying in vain to cover herself with her hands. Ginta bursts out laughing, and Kagome finally stops dancing around. Finally, she adopts as modest a pose as she can, as if she is wearing an imaginary ball gown.

Ginta looks around and says to Kagome, "we have to get out of here now. Give me your leash, and I'll get you through the crowd. We have to go before they realize the shard I gave them is a fake."

Kagome stares back at Ginta. "But… I saw it work. I saw what the beetle demon did."

Ginta started grinning again. "If that beetle had been around for longer than a minute, you would have seen it shrink back and start throwing up. If beetles _can_ throw up that is. Even getting a shard replica to do that much took us over 6 months of shaking down local hedge doctors."

Ginta looked around again. "Now, we really, _really_ need to go. Give me your leash".

So close to freedom, Kagome's leash felt like it was burning her. _Just a little bit longer_. She handed the other end of her leash to Ginta, and they trudged past the guard, a little further outside the room. The guard grinned knowingly at Kagome. Kagome sincerely wanted to punch him in the face, but instead settled for the coldest glare she could imagine. Hopefully the guard simply thought she was angry at whatever Ginta did to her.

_Almost there_. Kagome and Ginta walked to the side of the stage, and started down the steps.

"STOP!" yelled Akiko. Ginta froze, not sure whether to try fighting or bluffing his way out. Sweat beaded on Kagome, and by Ginta's shaking, he wasn't in much better shape. Akiko jumped off the stage and grabbed Ginta.

"Before you go, you should know that this one isn't trained to our… usual standards. Being a virgin, we couldn't break her as we normally would." She glanced at Kagome, and back to Ginta. "I can see a bit of will left in her eyes. She will probably try to kill you. I would hate to lose a paying customer to my merchandise. Especially to a virgin." She glanced at Kagome again. "Well, if she still is a virgin now."

Ginta swallowed, and tried to put on a menacing face. "She-" His voice squeaked and he stopped. _Not a great start at bluffing_, Kagome thought. Ginta cleared his throat and started again, with a far more convincing growl. "She will learn her place very quickly, or she won't be in any shape to fight back. I can handle my slaves just fine. Thanks for the warning, but don't ever imply I am weak enough to get bested by this trash, let alone a naked slave girl." He looked around, gesturing to the demons surrounding him.

_Too far, too far!_ Kagome thought frantically. The demons surrounding them started giving Ginta dark looks. Ginta saw them too, and started backing up. _Don't do that, they'll think you're running away!_ Akiko grabbed her whip and cracked it in the air, which got everybody's attention. "Don't make me cut off any more legs. If you want to start a fight, you can start it somewhere else". She glared at Ginta. "Thanks for the shard. Now get out."

Ginta didn't need any more convincing, and practically jogged himself and Kagome out of the crowd. Shortly they were on a path, and alone in the woods. For the first time, in what seemed like months, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. The bushes directly next to her rustled, and Kagome let out a scream that caused Ginta to trip over. Kagome leaped over Ginta and put him between her and the bush.

Hakkaku stumbled out of the bushes and kneeled next to Ginta. "By the gods, Kagome, you gave me a heart attack!"

"I gave _you_ a heart attack! Do you always sneak up behind women?"

"I have no idea how to react to women, Koga's always been the womanizer. Every time I see you, you're screaming or Inuyasha is yelling or Koga is yelling, do any of you ever just talk to eachother?"

Kagome blushed, and helped Hakkaku get Ginta to his feet. "I'm sorry, I have had a rough couple of months. It'll take a while before I stop being scared of my own shadow."

Both Ginta and Hakkaku avoid looking at Kagome, and both of them seem far redder then they had any right to be. _Oh, right. Naked._ "Well if you want to know how to treat a woman right, you can start by getting her some clothes."

Ginta looks around. "What clothes?"

"How about _your_ clothes".

"And what, you expect me to go around in my underclothes?"

"What, you expect _me_ to walk all the way naked?"

Ginta grimaced, but started handing over his furs to Kagome, and released her collar with a quick swipe of his knife. Kagome breathes a sigh of relief.

Kagome wrinkled her nose, putting on the furs. "Ugh, these furs stink."

"Oh and you smell like a bunch of roses, after being held captive for god knows how long? You try dealing with smells when you have the nose of a wolf."

"That reminds me," Kagome replies, "I expect a bath when we get to where we are going. A hot one. With soap."

Ginta looks as though he wants to march right back and hand Kagome back to Akiko. Ginta hangs his head and gives up.

"Yes sis."

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Where else! Koga has been missing you for months now, imagine the surprise when we bring you to him!"

Kagome looked at Ginta and Hakkaku suspiciously.

"Speaking of which, why were the two of you at a slave auction?"

Hakkaku glanced and Ginta, and start talking. "Well, Koga's been really lonely, and taking it out on us. We thought that if we found a nice gir—." Ginta slams his fist into Hakkaku's stomach, and he cuts off with a coughing fit. "We were looking for you," Ginta says innocently. Kagome glares at Ginta suspiciously, and Ginta just stares back blandly. _He's gotten better at bluffing very quickly_. "Well, are you going to sit there staring at me, or are we going to see Koga?" Without another word, Kagome starts on the path ahead of Ginta and Hakkaku. They glance at eachother, sigh in unison, and start following Kagome.


End file.
